


Odio la sabbia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dietro la maschera [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno dei momenti di pace tra Anakin e Padme, sul pianeta che ha visto lo sbocciare del loro amore. Però l'ombra del lato oscuro già incombe.





	Odio la sabbia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> STAR WARS Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala “Odio la sabbia”

Odio la sabbia

 

Anakin si sfilò la casacca nera e la gettò a terra, passandosi le mani sul corpo muscoloso e pallido da adolescente, togliendo la sabbia che era rimasta aderita.

“Io odio la sabbia!” si lamentò, scrollandosi.

Padme si nascose le labbra sottili con una mano e scoppiò a ridere.

“Il grande jedi della profezia sconfitto da un po’ di sabbia?” chiese.

Anakin si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli e il codino gli sbatté ripetutamente contro il collo.

“Sono così disordinati e indisponenti. Sono rivoluzionari, sibillini e irriverenti” borbottò. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente, Padme gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli castani e scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata cristallina copriva il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla battigia della spiaggia, spruzzando spuma candida tutt’intorno.

Anakin la guardò, la giovane era illuminata dalla luce del sole che faceva risaltare la sua figura minuta e il suo vestito dorato brillava.

Anakin le fece scivolare le spalline del vestito e le slacciò il corpetto, liberandole i seni sodi. Le passò una mano sotto la larga gonna, accarezzandole le gambe sode e Padme arrossì.

“Anakin…” si lamentò la giovane.

“Puoi dirmi di smettere in qualsiasi momento” le disse Anakin all’orecchio.

“Lo so” rispose, mentre Anakin le passava le mani sulle cosce, pizzicandogliele e solleticandole. I suoi tocchi erano delicati, le dita gli tremavano. Le sfilò il largo vestito dorato e Padme si piegò in avanti, indossava solo della biancheria di pizzo argentea, fermando il capo d’abbigliamento con un sasso. La leggera brezza, odorante di salsedine, le faceva sferzare la sabbia contro il corpo.

“Piuttosto, sei sicuro che te la senti di farlo qui? È sempre pieno di sabbia e, visto quanto la odi, potrebbe disturbarti” disse. Si piegò in avanti, si riempì le mani di sabbia e gliela lanciò addosso.

Anakin fermò i granelli con la forza, usando solo una mano e rise a sua volta, facendoli cadere a terra.

“Amo te molto più di quanto odi la sabbia” rispose. Fece danzare altri granelli di sabbia dorata intorno al corpo di Padme che li guardava con la bocca socchiusa a o, incantata. Batté le palpebre e si riscosse, scuotendo la testa, liberandosi della biancheria intima che infilò dentro il vestito.

Anakin avanzò, gli stivaletti neri affondavano nella sabbia. Le prese le mani e la condusse con sé, allontanandola dalla riva del mare.

Padme lo seguiva.

< Non è più un bambino, ma sembra continuare a pensare che io sia un angelo > pensò.

Anakin fece stendere Padme sopra il suo mantello e le sfilò le calzature, posandole dei baci sulle dita dei piedi, solleticandola.

Padme ridacchiò e batté le palpebre, fece scendere i pantaloni neri aderenti del giovane e il suo intimo, liberando la sua eccitazione, accarezzandogli i fianchi.

Anakin le sciolse i capelli, lasciando ricadere le retine che rotolarono via, trascinate dal vento. 

Padme arrossì, mentre il giovane le posava un bacio sulla fascetta che le stringeva la fronte.

Anakin le passò le mani tra la folta e morbida capigliatura, le dita gli tremavano e il suo respiro era mozzato. Inspirò il suo odore, strofinando il naso contro la sua spalla, rabbrividendo di piacere e le posò dei baci delicati sulla pelle. 

Padme si accarezzò sulle carezze di lui, mentre il corpo del giovane la troneggiava, i seni le tremavano ad ogni respiro.

Anakin le morse il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò, arrossandoglielo.

Padme ansimava di piacere, sentiva delle vampate di colore provenire dall’inguine che si era inumidito.

Anakin la penetrò con un colpo secco, prendendola con forza, ansimando, dando vita a suoni gutturali.

< Ha degli scatti di passionalità così diversi dal suo amore delicato > pensò Padme. Le sfuggì un gemito di dolore tra quelli di piacere, Anakin s’immobilizzò, tendendo i muscoli e ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lei più lentamente. Ricominciò ad accarezzarla, baciandola ancora e ancora. 

L’energia scorreva da lui dentro la giovane, Padme si arcuò mentre sentiva i midiclorian invaderla. Strinse gli occhi e ansimò, sporgendosi in fuori con il bacino, il suo ventre piatto era scosso da tremiti di piacere e un rivolo di sudore le scivolò nell’ombelico.

Si aggrappò alle braccia massicce del giovane uomo stringendole con le dita sottili.

“Any!” gridò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo. 

Anakin venne dentro di lui e si accasciò sulla giovane, affondandole il viso nel seno. Padme gli accarezzò con una mano la schiena e con l’altra la testa, si mosse sotto di lui e l’aiutò a scivolare fuori da lei.

La sabbia aderì ai piedi del giovane solleticandoli.

“Sarebbe tutto perfetto se non ci fosse la sabbia a rovinare tutto” borbottò.

“Sei proprio un bambinone” rispose Padme, cercando di regolare il respiro e le posò un bacio sui capelli ricciolini umidi di sudore.


End file.
